Viaje a otra Dimension
by naruhinaxsiempre
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto, soy nueva en esto asi que sean amables conmigo je x3 espero les gustes, aqui estan todas las parejas, NxH, SxS, NxT, SxT,GxM, SxI o KxI.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, LO SEGUIRE DICIENDO SI ES QUE LLEGO A HACER OTROS FICS, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA HISTORIA ES UN TANTO DIFERENTE, NO SE SI LAS PERSONALIDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES ME QUEDE BIEN YA QUE ES UN POKITO DIFICIL ESCRIBIR CIERTAS PERSONALIDADES, COMO LA ES DE SASUKE, GAARA, NEJI, ETC,ETC. OTRA COSA NO SE SI QUEDE BIEN EL TITULO O NOMBRE DEL FIC, NO SABIA QUE PONERLE Y QUEDO ASI :/ JEJE x3 CUIDENCE! ^^ **

**PD: EN ESTA HISTORIA, LA DIMENSION DONDE IRAN NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, SERA UN POCO FUTURESCA, ME REFIERO A QUE SE VERA COMO EL FUTURO JEJE ^^U ALGO ASI, PUEDEN IMAGINARSELA COMO QUIERAN, YO ME LA IMAGINO COMO, UN POCO ENTRE LA PELICULA DE "LA FAMILIA DEL FUTURO" Y LA DE "WALL-E" ESTAN MUY BONITAS LAS PELICULAS JE, AQUI ESTARAN TODAS LAS PAREJAS QUE NOS GUSTAN NARUHINA, SASUSAKU,GAAMATSU,NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA, KIBAINO O SAINO. LA VERDAD NOSE CON QUIEN QUEDA INO :/ USTEDES ELIGEN CON QUIEN QUIEREN QUE QUEDE CON "KIBA" O CON "SAI" O LE PONEMOS OTRA PAREJA UNA INVENTADA, O YA QUE QUEDE SOLA JEJE XD POBRESITA ¿NO?, BUENO YA USTEDES ME DICEN VALE. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE UNICAMENTE AL CREADOR.**

**VIAJE A OTRA DIMENSION **

**CAPITULO 1**

En un lugar un tanto extraño, existia un mundo diferente a otros, ese mundo, es gobernado por una hermosa joven mujer, que consistia en mantener en orden todas las dimensiónes que existen, se podria decir que esta dimensión es la más principal de todas.

En un gran palacio se encontraba una joven caminando por los pasillos, dirigiendose a la sala principal, donde ahi podia vigilar todas las dimensiónes, esta joven era muy hermosa, tiene el cabello largo lacio de un color castaño oscuro, ojos color cafés claros, su color de piel es un tanto palida, pero no demasiado, con un cuerpo bien formado, era toda una mujer. La joven mujer se encontraba ya dentro de la sala, mirando todo a su alrededor, viendo esas pantallas que mostraban todas las diferentes dimensiones que existen, en eso la mujer se dirigio a una de las personas que se encontraban ahi, que eran las encargadas de ayudarla vigilando que todo se mantenga en control.

-¿Cómo va todo Hitomi?.-pregunto esta a su más fiel amiga, ya que esta a estado siempre a su lado desde que eran niñas, en las buenas y en las malas, por esa razón la convirtio en su más fiel subdito, era en la que más confiaba.

-Todo bien Jefa.-contesto una hermosa joven de cabellera rubia, piel un tanto palida, ojos color esmeralda, esta le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Hay amiga solo dime Sara, vale.-dijo igual sonriendo a su amiga.

-Esta bien Sara-sama.-dijo mientras miraba algunos papeles.

-Oye! ya te dije que no es necesario que uses el Sama, ni que me digas Jefa.-miraba a su amiga con reproche- sabes que a mi no me gusta que me hablen con tanta formalidad, aqui todos nos tratamos por igual, gentes comunes y normales, vale.

-Usted nunca cambia Sara-Sama jeje.-rio con una sonrisa nerviosa, con una gotita anime bajando sobre su cabeza, Sara la volvio a mirar con reproche- ok ok, Sara, satisfecha.-la castaña sonrio ampliamente, Hitomi suspiro, su amiga siempre era asi, nunca cambiara, ni si quiera porque alla cumplido 18 años de edad, sigue siendo la misma.

-Bien, asi esta mejor.-esta sonrio, miro todas las pantallas que tenia enfrente, nada habia pasado, ningun cambio- asi que todo esta bien.-la rubia solo asintio, Sara suspiro- que bueno.- esta bajo la mirada algo cansada.

-Y... ¿qué paso con el consejero? ¿hay buenas o malas noticias?.-pregunto la Rubia ya que esta vio a Sara salir aprisa de sala principal ya que le dijeron que un mensajero traia un mensaje urgente para ella. Sara la miro con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, nada a pasado, fue una falsa alarma, solo era Edwar que queria que saliera con él, pero ya le dije que no estoy interesada, que se busque a otra, pero parece que no entiende mis palabras.-dijo esto con fastidio, su amiga rio.

-Vaya, ese chico si que esta obsecionado contigo.-la castaña tenia un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-No se que hacer Hitomi, este chico no me deja en paz.-dijo mientras la aura deprimente se hacia mas grande- que debo hacer.

-Mm... ya intentaste platicar con él.-pregunto su amiga, la de ojos cafés claros la miro.

-Si... y no resulto.-afirmó- ya intente de todo, lo e insultado, me e vestido y maquillado en la forma en que él no me vea bonita, osea, muy pero muuy fea y aun asi me quiere, yo solo lo quiero como un amigo no como algo más.-suspiro.

-Veamos, si ya hicistes de todo, que tal si le mientes.-sugirio la rubia, Sara la miro confundida.

-¿Mentirle?.-pregunto esta.

-Si.. .-asintio con una sonrisa- dile que ya tienes Novio.

-¡¿QUEEE?! .-grito sorprendida- no puedo hacerlo, yo no puedo mentir, yo... no tengo novio.-susurro esto bajo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Claro que no, es lo obvio de mentir, hay amiguis, sino quieres que Edwar te siga molestando tendras que mentirle.-dijo mirandola aburrida con un puchero- o caso te gusta que él te este siguiendo a todos lados.

-¡NO! claro que no, es solo que... .-hagacho la mirada dudosa, no le gustaba mentir pero tendria que hacerlo, asi él la dejaria empaz- esta bien, lo hare le dire que tengo novio.- levanto la mirada con determinacion mientras alsaba un puño al aire.

-Bien, ya veras como el te dejara empaz.-dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, "aunque pobre, le rompera el corazón, pero nimodo el se lo busco por ser tan obecionado con mi amiga" penso Hitomi, no lo dijo a voz alta ya que haria que su amiga se arrepintiera y no queria eso, prefereria que el chico se deprimiera, aunque no pasaria mucho en recuperarse, seguro el chico encontraria a otra joven con que obcesionarse.

Hitomi y Sara siguieron con lo suyo, vigilando que todo se mantenga en orden, era un silencio total hasta que Sara se decidio hablar.

-Oye, Hitomi .-llamo a su amiga, la rubia hiso un movimiento de cabeza para que entendiera que la habia escuchado- podrias poner la pantalla numero 8

-claro .-dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Sara la imito. Hitomi tecleo el gran teclado- escritorio que tenia enfrente, delante de las dos chicas aparecio una gran pantalla.

-INUYASHAAA! .-se oyo el grito de una joven de cabello largo negro, ojos color cafés oscuros, tez blanca- ¡ABAJO! .-el mencionado yacia estampado en el duro y frio suelo, el chico also un poco la mirada del suelo.

-AOMEEE! ¿por qué lo hicistes?.-dijo enojado mirando a la joven que estaba de brazos crusados.

Dos chicas se encontraban riendo viendo la pantalla que tenian en frente, mientras bebian refresco y comian de sus palomitas.

-jajaja pobre Inuyasha .-Sara no paraba de reir al ver la escena, siempre era lo mismo con Inuyasha y Aome, aunque siempre es Inuyasha quien mete la pata- jajaja aunque aveces se lo meresca jajajaja.

-jajaja si tienes razón .-dijo Hitomi que tambien reia al ver la escena.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente.-dijo Sara mientras se paraba de su silla y se estiraba.

-Si, creo que ya fue suficiente ver puras escenas en las que el pobre Inuyasha sale estampado en el suelo jeje .-rio al recordar algunas escenas "Aome se pasa aveces un poquito" penso la de ojos esmeraldas. Sara recogio todo y lo tiro a la basura.

-Sara, recuerda de decirle a Edwar que ya tienes novio asi el te dejara empaz .-le recordo su amiga saliendo de la sala principal.

-Si, ya se, no lo e olvidado, mañana le dire, ya que dijo que vendria de nuevo.-suspiro- solo espero que lo entienda... y que caiga en mi mentira tambien.-dijo esto algo nerviosa que tal si él no le creeria, si la descubria que mentia.

-Calma Sara el no te descubrira, él te creera y lo tomara bien, esperemos que asi sea .-le sonrio- todo estara bien, confia en mi.- Sara le correspondio la sonrisa, dejo de preocuparse.

-Gracias Hitomi .-la chica solo asintio- bien, hasta mañana, que descances.-dijo mientras se retira hacia a su habitacion.

-Igualmente .-respondio, dio media vuelta, tambien retirandose hacia a su habitacion.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE. **

Se encontraba una Sara sonriente mientras caminaba en el pasillo, entrando a la sala principal, todos la saludaron, se acerco a su amiga que estaba sentada enfrente del monitor, la rubia giro al sentir una presencia a su lado.

-Y a ti que te pasa, ¿por qué tan sonriente? .-la miro con una ceja alsada sonriendo.

-Pues que no es obvio, segui tu consejo, el comprendio, al fin me dejara empaz.-dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacia más grande.

-Wao ¿de veras? .-la chica asintio- que bueno, la verdad ese chico no me agradaba .-dijo con fastidio- pero, me alegro por ti amiguis .-sonrio a su amiga.

-Lo se, estoy tan feliz .-dijo alsando sus brazos de tanta alegria que tenia- al fin sentire paz, ya no me sentire acosada todo el tiempo .-suspiro sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bien, Sara, si vienes a preguntar ¿que hay de nuevo?, no hay nada, todo sigue exactamente igual .-dijo alsando la mirada hacia las pantallas, la castaña tambien miro, recorrio todas las pantallas, no habia ningun cambio.

-Bueno, creo que no... .-no pudo terminar, se escucho un sonido de alarma, en unas de las pantallas aparecio un punto rojo, pero este punto no era de peligro, Hitomo tecleo y oprimio algunos botones, enfrente de ellas aparecio la pantalla numero 9.

-Veamos, este mundo es de... .-decia Hitomi mientras releia la informacion- de... Naruto .-dijo sorprendida- al parecer su mision a terminado, ahora su mundo esta en paz.

-Vaya, al fin, siempre e querido traer a Naruto y a sus amigos a mi mundo, aunque ya e traido de su mundo al mio algunas personas, se alegrara de saber quienes son .-dijo alegremente.

-¿QUÉ? ¿cómo qué ya has traido personas de su mundo al nuestro?.-grito sorprendida- ¿cómo es que no lo sabia? ¿por qué no me lo habias dicho?.-pregunto con algo de tristeza.

-Lo siento Hitomi... si te lo iba a decir... es solo que... ya sabes... Edwar .-rio nerviosa- todo eso me a hecho olvidarlo jeje .-su amiga suspiro.

-No importa vale, y, ¿cuando me los presentaras? .-pregunto emocionada.

-Ya los veras, cuando Naruto ya este aqui .-dijo con determinación y una sonrisa.

-Uhm... bueno .-encogiendose de hombros- y ¿cuando iras por ellos?

-Ahora mismo .-con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Oh, pero ¿como iras? .-pregunto.

-En el Portal claro .-dijo calmadamente.

-¿En el Portal? pero si eso se dejo de utilizar hace años, seguro ya no funciona .-dijo algo preocupada.

-Le e mandado a que lo arreglen hace mucho... tiempo.-miro a su amiga con un tic nervioso- ahora funciona jeje.

-Si que no confias en mi y eso que soy Tu Mejor Amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.-dijo esto con un aura depresiba a su alrededor.

-NO!, yo...lo siento amiga... es que... bueno... .-se le ocurrio una idea para que su amiga no este tan enojada con ella- que tal si me acompañas al mundo de Naruto ¿eh? que dices.

-No, mejor ves Tú, yo me quedo tengo mucho trabajo .-regresando a su monitor.

-Hay Hitomi por favor... .-esta la ignoro, suspiro "ya se le pasara" penso, se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala principal y dirigirse hacia donde esta el Portal.

**EN EL PORTAL.**

-Listo señorita Sara .-dijo un hombre alto que aparentaba tener una edad mayor, tenia algo de barba, su cabello era castaño al igual que la barba, sus ojos eran de color azules.

-Tío Henrry, ya te dije que no me... .- pero fue interrumpida por su tío.

-Ya entendi, no quieres que te diga señorita, ni princesa .-suspiro- ya no te dire más así, vale .- esta sonrio ampliamente.

-Gracias tío, bien... .-esta miro hacia el Portal- estoy lista.

-Ten cuidado quieres .-le sonria con algo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes tío estare bien, ya e pasado por esto .-dijo mientras elevaba una mano en forma de puño hasta la altura de su barbilla. Este solo asintio con una sonrisa más calmada. Esta suspiro y salto hacia el Portal que la llevaria al mundo de Naruto, al saltar pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga "Sara cuidate mucho ¡suerte!" sonrio, antes de adentrarse más a fondo del portal.

**EN KONOHA. **

En unos de los callejones de Konoha se encontraba una chica de cabellos largos lacios castaños, mirando todo a su alrededor, salio del callejon, emprendiendo marcha a encontrar con su objetivo "¿Donde estara Naruto?" pregunto internamente, "¡Ya se! en el Ichiraku Ramen" se encamino hacia ese lugar.

**EN EL ICHIRAKU RAMEN. **

"¡Rayos! Naruto no esta aqui" penso con frustación, dejando escapar un resoplido, despues se encamino hacia quien sabe donde, mientras pensaba que más lugares podria estar ese chico imperactivo, "En el Campo de Entrenamiento" recordo luego de unos segundos, se iba a dirigir ahi cuando de pronto se escucho un grito furioso de una chica, esta se detovo y miro hacia donde provenia el grito.

-NARUTOOO! .-grito una chica furiosa de cabellos rosados, mientras le propinaba un buen golpe al rubio.

-AWWW! Sakura, porque eres tan cruel.-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No me dejastes obción e aguantado todas tus estupideces, pero esta se paso de la raya .-dijo esto con una voz escalofriante- COMO TE ATREVES A HACER UN JUTSU SEXI TRIPLE, ERES UN IDIOTA, YA ERES HOKAGE, COMPORTATE.

-Ah Sakura, solo era una broma y era lo ultimo que le enseñaria a Konohamaru, ya no más vale .-rio nervioso, la ojijade se calmo un poco.

-Oye tu frentesota, no te metas en lo que no te importa .-grito Konohamaru furioso, la chica se enojo aun más por lo que le acaba de decir, Naruto se puso palido.

-Como me llamastes .-dijo entredientes muy furiosa. Konohamaru trago grueso.

-y-yo... .-carraspeo un poco- Na-naruto es el Hokage y el puede hacer lo que qui-quiere- la chica camino lentamente hacia el chico, este temblo de miedo.- Jefesito... m-me ayudas- de pronto una chica aparecio en frente a ellos, estos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Naruto al fin los encontre .-dijo alegremente, el rubio arqueo una ceja confundido, como es que esa chica sabia su nombre ni si quiera la conocia, esta se acerco más al ojiazul- mm... conociendote en persona, eres mucho más guapo .-grito eufórica, el chico se sonrojo, mientras evitaba su mirada timidamente y se rascaba la barbilla con una sonrisa boba. Sakura al ver esto, simplemente arqueo un ceja, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atencion de la joven, la castaña al escuchar el carraspeo volteo a mirar a la chica pelirrosada.

-Bien, ahora que tengo tu atencion, ¿quien eres tu y como entrastes a Konoha? .-la miro sospechosa.

-Tranquila, no soy una enemiga, han tenido paz en estos ultimos meses ¿verdad? .-la ojijades asintio, dejo de mirarla sospechosamente y sonrio- Soy Sara mucho gusto .- le extendio la mano en forma de saludo, Sakura la tomo, sonrio.

-Hola, yo me llamo Sa... .-pero fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Sakura, si ya se tu nombre .-la mencionada la miro sorprendida.

-¿Como es que sabes nuestros nombres? .-pregunto, Naruto solo asintio.

-Veran, yo provengo de un mundo diferente al suyo, yo soy dueña, ama, princesa, como quieran llamarme, de todas las dimensiones incluyendo la suya .-Naruto, Sakura y Konohamaru, que hasta hora solo se a mantenido callado escuchando lo que estaban hablando los jovenes casi adultos, tenian la boca abierta en forma de 0 - yo los e visto en mi dimension, conosco sus historias y su más profundo secreto .-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa chicos se estremecieron, unos de ellos carraspeo.

-Y, ¿para que has venido aqui a nuestro mundo? .-pregunto Konohamaru curioso. Los tres chicos la miraron atentos.

-Ah pues, los e venido abuscar para que vayan a mi mundo .-dijo alegremente.

-Aa.. ¿tu mundo? .-pregunto sorprendida la pelirrosa, esta asintio.

-Woow, viajar a otro mundo, eso se oye genial .-grito eufórico Naruto.

-Lo se .-le respodio Sara igual de eufórica.

-Y ¿cuando iremos? .-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora mismo .-dijo segura.

-¡GENIAAAL! .-Naruto also sus brazos hacia el cielo alegremente.

-Pero no solo ustedes tres iran .-las tres personas la miraron- tambien iran todos sus amigos, incluido Gaara, el vendra hoy ¿verdad? .-Naruto estaba aterrado se le habia olvidado que tendria que recibir a Gaara en la llegada de Konoha, Sara lo miro comprendiendo lo que le pasaba- tranquilo Naruto aun no es tarde .-este al escucharlo suspiro.

-Bien, en este caso tengo que regresar a la Torre Hokage, tengo que prepararme para recibir a Gaara .-este miro a Sara- despues de recibir a Gaara llamare a todos mis amigos y les dire que nos veamos en el Campo de Entrenamiento, vale .-sonrio

-Hai .-correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Naruto.

Despues de que Naruto recibiera a Gaara, llamo a sus amigos para que se reunieran en el punto que se habian acordado entre el y Sara, ya todos estaban en el lugar del Campo de Entrenamiento.

-Bien, Naruto ¿para que nos has citado aqui? .-pregunto Kiba con aburrimiento " seguro aplicara una ley tonta, como en la que el Hokage debe comer Ramen gratis jeje" penso.

-Uhm... veran cierta persona les gustaria darles un anuncio .-este miro hacia donde se encontraba Sara oculta tras el arbol- ya puedes salir Sara .-todos miraron hacia donde Naruto grito el nombre de la chica, la mencionada empezo a salir de su escondite, esta empezo a caminar algo lentamente con la mirada gacha "que raro, al principio esta chica no era tan timida, pero ahora ¿por qué?" penso Sakura con algo de preocupacion al verla temblar, posandose enfrente de todos, la miro con compasión. La chica also la mirada, pasando la vista en todos. Hasta que la poso en un punto especifico, no pudo evitar gritar emocionada, desconcertando a los demas.

-HINATAAA! .-grito emocionada, la ojijiperlas pestañeo confundida, la castaña se le acerco- wooow eres mucho más hermosa de cerca, te mereces que seas la pareja de Naruto .-Hinata al escuchar esto se sonrojo poniendose nerviosa.

-N-no.. Naruto y yo solo so-somos ami-i-gos .-tartamudeo la chica mirando de reojo a Naruto que estaba viendo hacia donde estaban ellas sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh vamos, si ustedes estan hechos del uno para el otro .-dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, para despues soltarla y mirar a Naruto- vamos Naruto confiesale tus sentimientos rapido y haganse novios ¡YA!.

-¿Q-qué? .-tartamudeo aun sonrojandose más. Hinata se empezo a sentir mareada.

-Oh no Hinata, no te desmalles.-la miro preocupada al verla asi.

-Ya es, demasiado tarde .-susurro antes de caer desmayada.

-HINATA! .-corrio hacia donde estaba ella y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Hinata .-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso siempre le pasa cuando esta cerca de Naruto o le hablan de él .-suspiro Kiba.

"Eso lo se muy bien" penso aun con esa sonrisa, miro hacia otro punto, encontrandose con otra parejita especial.

-Kyyaa! Neji y Tenten .-corrio hacia ellos, los abrazo a ambos, se separo de ellos, estos la miraron confundida- son mi pareja favorita, estudes tambien estan hechos del uno para el otro .-Tenten se sonrojo y Neji miro hacia otro lado.

-N-no... Neji y yo no somos... .-fue interumpida por Sara.

-Vamos, no lo niegues, ¿te gusta Neji? .-esta le dio unos codasos en sus costillas, mientras la miraba picaramente.

-N-no... .-tartamudeo mientras se ponia roja.

-Y tu tambien Neji, no niegues que tambien te gusta Tenten .-tambien dandole unos codasitos en las costillas, el chico simplemente la miro asesinamente. Sara los seguia mirando soñadoramente hasta que escucho un carraspeo atras suyo, esta volteo a mirar a la persona que estaba tras suya "Rock Lee" penso sorprendida.

-Hola, no pude dejar de admirar tu belleza, por eso quiero decirte que... .-dijo mientras alsaba una mano y levantaba su pulgar- por favor se mi novia, te prometo cuidarte y protegerte por siempre .-le guiño un ojo y sonrio ampliamente. Sara le miro con la frente azulado y con los ojos en forma de puntitos. Sakura tenia ligeramente abierta la boca.

-No .-contesto haciendo que a este le rodeara un aura depresiva.

-¿Por qué? .-pregunto cejotas, es decir, Rock Lee.

-Simple, porque no me gustas .-respondio haciendo que el aura drepresiva del chico aumentara- ademas, apenas me conoces y... ¿no es lo mismo que le dijistes a Sakura? ¿no que la querias? .-pregunto con algo de enojo, miro a Sakura de reojo que tambien fruncia el ceño.

-Bueno, crei que una chica tan bonita como Sakura aceptaria ser mi novia o almenos saliera conmigo, ademas de que a ella no le intereso mas que como un amigo, y no tiene porque enojarse si invito a otra .-dijo esto a voz alta para que lo escuchara la de ojijades, ya que sentio el aura asesina que desprendia esta, trago crueso, no queria mirar atras, Sakura al escuchar esto, se calmo y suspiro, Lee tenia razón no tenia porque enojarse a ella no le interesaba. Lee se calmo al no sentir el aura asesina tras suyo, suspiro. Sara dejo escapar una pequeña risa, mientras negaba.

-Y... Lee .-este la miro- no te desanimes, yo se que algun dia encontraras a esa chica especial que te quiera, no pierdas las esperanzas .-sonrio ampliamente mientras alsaba su pulgar, Lee le correspondio la sonrisa. Esta miro hacia los demas y se encontro con algo que no creyo que lo veria.

-Gaa-ra... Mat-su-ri .-dijo atonita, todos miraron a los nombrados, las dos personas la miraron extrañados- Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo que los estoy viendo aqui tan cerca .-la chica ya estaba enfrente de ellos cambiando a una alegre, sus ojos tenian forma de corazónes mientras juntaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho.- en verdad, estan aqui, ustedes son mi pareja favorita más que todos, ME ENCANTA KYYAA! .-grito emocionada desprendiendo corazóncitos a su alrededor con un rubor en sus mejillas, aturdiendo a los demas, Gaara y Matsuri se vieron sorprendidos para despues voltear la mirada, el pelirrojo cerro sus ojos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Matsuri estaba muy roja como un tomate mientras empezaba a tartamudear y balbucear cosas incoherentes- ya me imagino cuando se casen y tengan hijos, ahah seria lindo .-suspiro soñadora, Matsuri casi le da un ataque al escuchar eso.

-Ya basta, que no ves que mi hermano se esta poniendo cada vez más rojo, ya casi se esta poniendo del mismo color que su cabello y a Matsuri casi le da un ataque .-interrumpio Temari soplandole a la castaña con un abanico para que se calmara.

-Temari!, tambien estas aqui .-dijo alegre- me alegra, asi estaras con shikamaru, tambien son una de mis dos parejas favoritas.

-¿QUÉ? quien querria salir con ese vago, es un tonto .-respondio Temari con algo de enojo ruborizada.

-Y... quien querria salir con una chica problematica como esa .-Temari lo miro con odio, el chico miro hacia otro lado con aburrimiento.

-Jajaja del Odio al Amor solo hay un solo paso .-dijo con una sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes la miraron con un poco de enojo.

-Hmph, ya dejense de tonterias y ya digan para que nos citaron aqui .-Sara al escuchar esa voz tan fria, se estremecio, volteo a mirar al chico seriamente, este la miraba igual.

-Sasuke.. .-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el- casi no me agradas, te fuistes de la aldea haciendo sufrir a tus amigos y te dejas manipular tan facilmente, eres un idiota .-se detuvo quedando frente a el.

-¡Callate! acaso quieres morir .-dijo apretando los dientes.

-Ja, no te tengo miedo Uchiha .-contesto burlonamente, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura. El chico simplemente gruño, Sakura miraba preocupada a Sasuke.

-Jum... tal vez no me conoces bien .-sonrio de medio lado- no sabes lo que seria capaz, asi que deja de meterte conmigo.

-Te conosco muy bien Uchiha .-imito su sonrisa- y te hare pasar por una vergüenza que nunca olvidaras .-chasqueo los dedos y en unos segundos Sasuke ya traia puesto un vestido color blanco y rosa a lo ancho, tenia dos coletas, maquillaje con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y una barita en sus manos en la punta de esta tenia una figurita en forma de estrella. Sasuke se miro horrorizado, todos miraron al Uchiha con los ojos en forma de platos e excepcion de Gaara que miraba sin exprecion alguna.

-KYAAA! .-grito como nena- que me has hecho.

-Jajaja teme te ves ridiculo .-estallo en risas Naruto al ver a su amigo en esa condicion, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Temari y Kankuro no dejaban de reir a carcajadas, Shikamaru tosio un poco para disimular la risa, Sakura trataba de no reir, miro al Uchiha con pena y Sai miraba con esa sonrisa falsa sin entender nada. Shino, Gaara y Neji miraban con lastima al Uchiha, este miro a todos los que se reian con una mirada asesina.

-YA DEJEN DE REIRSE O LOS MATARE A TODOS .-dijo enojado pero nadien le hiso caso a su amenaza- ¿y tu? .-apuntando a Sara con su dedo.

-Yo qué... .-contesto esta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Regresame a como estaba antes .-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué? Sasuke, si te ves bien asi, deberias sentirte comodo ya que eres del otro bando ¿no? .-rio burlonamente.

-¡QUÉ! yo no soy gay .-con los ojos cuadrados.

De pronto entre los arbustos que se movian y hacian ruido, salio una sombra parandose enfrente de todos, no era nada más ni nada menos que Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru .-dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-Sasukito, al fin te has revelado, ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS! .-grito emocionado mientras salia corriendo en direccion a Sasuke para abrazarlo.

-YO NO SOY GAY .-grito enojado dandole una patada a Orochimaru en la cara mandandolo por los cielos (tipo equipo rocker, creo que asi se escribe :P).

-¡OROCHIMARU-SAMAAA! .-kabuto salio entre los arbustos con lagrimas en los ojos, salio corriendo hacia la direccion donde fue lanzado el susodicho. Todos los presentes tenian la frente azul por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Estas seguro que no eres gay Sasuke? .-se llevo un dedo al menton- y que paso con el beso que te distes con Naruto? ¿eh?

-¡QUEEÉ! ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE .-gritaron los dos.

-Ademas aqui el marica es Naruto él fue quien se me acerco mucho-

-¡QUÉ! yo no soy gay Teme .-grito enojado mientras lo apuntaba- aqui el marica eres tu, jamas en mi vida te e visto salir con una chica, eso te hace gay.

-Hmph... las chicas son molestas y fastidiosas, prefiero entrenar a salir con algunas .-dijo con fastidio.

-Ves .-contraataco Naruto.

-Tu tampoco tienes a una chica Naruto .-dijo burlonamente.

-Claro que si, tengo a Hinata .-se acerco a la chica, que ya se habia despertado de su desmayo, y la abrazo, esta se sonrojo. Naruto miro a Sasuke con superiodidad.

-Hey Naruto, suelta a Hinata .-Neji lo miro enojado.

-¡AARRGH! ya me estoy acostumbrando a este vestido, regresame a la normalidad ¡AHORA! .-Sara suspiro rendida.

-Bien Sasuke, te regresare a la normalidad, ya fue mucha tortura, pero antes .-sacando un celular de su bolsillo- hay que aprovechar esta opotunidad .-sonrio internamente mientras empezaba a tomar fotos de cada angulo al Uchiha.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿no me vas a regresar a la normalidad o qué? .-pregunto enojado.

-No es nada y claro que si .-guardo su celular en su bolsillo- ahora si .-chasqueo sus dedos y en unos segundos Sasuke ya estaba a la normalidad, el pelinegro estaba tirado de rodillas con ambas manos en el suelo y un aura depresiba a su alrededor "esto quedara por siempre en mi orgullo" penso.

-Bien, ahora si les dire para que Naruto les cito aqui, pero antes tengo que decirles que yo no soy de su mundo .-dijo sorprendieron a todos a excepcion de Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Cómo qué tu no eres de nuestro mundo? .-pregunto Tenten.

-Yo provengo de un lugar diferente al suyo .-miro a todos para detenerse en Naruto- vine para llevarlos a mi mundo y tengan un descanso, digamos que como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-¿Llevarnos a tu mundo? pero... que pasara con la aldea, que pasa si alguien se da cuenta sino estamos .-pregunto Tenten algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, su mundo se detendra ya que vive en paz y armonia, ustedes terminaron su mision y se merecen unas merecidas vacaciones.-sonrio ampliamente.

-Bueno una vacaciones no nos hara mal .-dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razon .-siguio Temari- hemos luchado tanto en la guerra ninja, creo que nos merecemos esas vacaciones.

-Si .-Matsuri sonrio emocionada. Todos asintieron a excepcion de Sasuke.

-Ir de vacaciones ¿es en serio? .-inquirio el pelinegro enojado.

-Vamos Sasuke, te divertiras, por cierto soy la... uhm... princesa de las dimensines .-rio nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano detras de la nuca- se me olvido comentarles eso jeje, bueno ya que saben para que estoy aqui y ver que estan de acuerdo en ir a mi mundo, ya es hora de irnos.

-Yo no quiero ir .-nego el del ojos sharingan.

-En mi mundo hay muchas canchas donde podras entrenar y conocer algunas armas muy poderosa que te encantaran .-insinuo con una sonrisa, haciendo callar al pelinegro en ir o no- tambien podras enfrentarte a grandes monstruos en la que determinaras si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ellos.

-Bien .-acepto rendido.

-Excelente .-sonrio ampliamente- bien siganme, ahora podremos ir a mi mundo .-camino en direccion hacia la salida de Konoha mientras alsaba un puño hacia el cielo eufórica, todos la seguian atras.

**BIEN HASTA AQUI Y ME DICEN COMO HA QUEDADO, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, NO SE SI HABRA QUEDADO BIEN ESCRITO T^T SI HAY MAL ORTOGRAFIA, POR FAVOR PERDONENME, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEN ALGUNOS CONSEJOS PARA MEJORAR, BUENO CUIDENSE, DEJEN REVIEW SI QUIEREN, DIOS LOS BENDIGA, SAYONARA x3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA, ESPERO NO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, LE AGRADESCO A "****TKM.H DNIIZ Y A BLOSSOMXBRICK041999" ****POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI, SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES, ME DICEN SI VOY BIEN O TENGO MALA ORTOGRAFIA JEJE X3 SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LEAN. **

**CAPITULO 2 **

-Bien, hemos llegado a la entrada-salida de Konoha .-todos estaban detras de la chica, esta se volteo a mirarlos- una vez que salgan de Konoha todo se detendra.

-Bien, estamos listo .-respondio Naruto por todos, Sara asintio.

-Entonces vamos .-la castaña giro, siguio caminando hasta salir de Konoha, todos las siguieron, una vez a fuera, Naruto se acerco a uno de los guardias que estaban ahi, encargado de vigilar la entrada.

-Escuchen, estare fuera de Konoha por un buen tiempo, asi que matengan bien vigilada la aldea .-pero los que estaban ahi no lo escucharon, ni si quiera se movian- OYE, ME IRE DE KONOHA, HAZ ESCUCHADO LO QUE DIJE HACE UN MOMENTO .-grito en el oido del muchacho pero este ni se inmuto- pero que le pasa ¿acaso no me oye? .-Naruto se rasco la cabeza confundido.

-Naruto, no me escuchastes lo que dije hace un momento .-Sara se acerco a Naruto- una vez que salgan de Konoha todo se detendra, miren a dentro .-todos miraron hacia las puertas de Konoha, que estaban abiertas, y en efectivo, todas las personas no se movian, estaban quietas sin hacer nada, en su mismo lugar, sin moverse. Dejando a todos asombrados.

"¿Como puede ser posible esto?"se pregunto internamente Sasuke.

-Lo siento, no te habia entendido al principio, pero ahora lo se .-Naruto miro sorprendido a esas personas.

-Amm... Sara, no crees que las personas se moriran de hambre si se quedan mucho tiempo asi .-pregunto Tenten algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ellos estaran bien, tengo todo bajo control .-esta le sonrio sincera, Tenten le correspondio la sonrisa- bien, debemos irnos, mi Tio no tardara mucho en abrir el portal .-todos asintieron, se adentraron mas al bosque, siguieron caminando unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta que Sara se detuvo, haciendo que todos tambien lo hicieran- es aqui, mi Tio no tardara en abrirlo, solo esperen unos minutos mas.

De repente, en frente de todos, espezo a salir de la nada, un pequeño agujero que se empezo hacer cada vez mas grande, dejando escapar pequeños destellos azules, hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable, todos ahi estaban sorprendidos.

-Ok, ¿quién entra primero? .-sonrio ampliamente, todos se miraron entre si algo nerviosos, a excepcion de Sasuke y Gaara.

-E-esta bien, yo ire primero .-se propuso Tenten algo nerviosa, pero decidida a entrar.

-Yo ire contigo .-Neji se propuso tambien, no dejando ir sola a Tenten, se acerco a esta, quedando a su lado, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Aaww lo sabia Neji quiere a Tenten" penso Sara, mientras en su mente aparecia una mini yo de ella, en forma de chibi, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas, su sonrisa la tenia en forma de gatito, detras de ella aparecio una imagen de Neji y Tenten juntos, casi besandose, a su alrededor aparecian corazoncitos de color rojo y rosa, la Sara-chibi daba pequeños saltitos de alegria a su alrededor, tirando de una pequeña canastita pequeñas flores y pétalos de color rosa.

-Sara .-llamo Tenten, la chica salio de su ensoñacion al escuchar que la llamaban, sacudio su cabeza para no seguir pensando en eso- estamos listos.

-ok .-suspiro- adelante .-se hizo a un lado dejando el paso hacia el portal, Neji fue el primero en acercarse para despues introducirse seguido de Tenten, nadie se dio cuenta que Tenten habia tomado la mano de Neji antes de desaparecer por completo en el portal, bueno a excepcion de Sara que si logro verlo, haciendo que esta sonriera internamente. Esperaron unos segundos mas, hasta que Sara decidio a hablar.

-¿Quien sera el siguiente? .-pregunto Sara de nuevo, una vez mas silencio.

-Aah! no importa yo ire .-dijo Matsuri, corrio hacia el portal decidida a entrar.

-Espera Matsuri .-grito Temari mientras iba tras ella.

-Esperen, no deben correr asi sino.. .-no pudo terminar, ambas chicas ya habian entrado al portal, Sara suspiro- ya que .-se encogio de hombros, miro hacia los demas, sintio dos sombras pasar rapidamente a su lado parpadeo sorprendida- pero qué? .-se dijo mirando el portal donde segun se fueron aquellas sombras, miro a los demas- ¿quienes eran?

-Mi hermano .-respondio Kankuro- voy tras el .-corrio hacia el portal adentrandose tambien.

-Y Shikamaru .-completo Lee refiriendose a la otra sombra- yo yambien entrare al portal .-corrio rapidamente al portal adentrandose detras de Kankuro.

-NO, espera .-quiso detenerlo pero tambien fue ignorada.

-Yo tambien ire, de veras!.-grito eufórico el rubio, miro a la ojiperlas- vamos Hinata .-tomo la mano de la chica haciendola sonrojar, pero asintio timidamente. Ambos corrieron hacia el portal, Sakura se encogio de hombros no dandole tanta importancia, corrio tambien yendo detras de Naruto y Hinata, seguida de Sasuke que tambien decidio ir de una vez por todas, de ahi le siguieron Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Ino y Sai.

-E-esperen por favor, no tan... .-trato de detenerlos pero no pudo, ya todos habian entrado en el portal- rapido .-suspiro, dejo caer la cabeza rendida "nimodo"penso, also la mirada, se dirigio al portal y entro calmadamente.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA DIMENSION DE SARA **

Ya en el mundo de Sara, cierto lugar se encontraba una joven apenas saliendo del Portal que estaba detras de unos arboles y arbustos, al salir, se encuentra con un embrollo, todos los compañeros amigos de Naruto se encontraban tirados en una gran bola, unos sobre otros, dandose pequeños empujones y golpes queriendo intentar salir de aquel enredo, a excepcion de Gaara que estaba flotando sobre su arena, mirando todo aquello con los brazos cruzados sin expresión alguna, Sara le salio una gotita anime, al igual que a Neji y Tenten, ellos al ser los primeros en entrar al portal calmadamente, no se les difilculto mucho, se mantuvieron en calma hasta llegar al lugar, llegaron en perfecta condiciones, pero no fue lo mismo para sus amigos, estos al correr y entrar rapido al portal, no se imaginaron que los llevaria a una velocidad increible, más que como habian entrado.

-Maldito Dobe!... quita tu pie de mi CARA! .-Sasuke grito irritado, trataba de quitarse el pie de su hermoso rostro, pero no lo logro, estaba atrapado en toda esa enredadera.

-Na-naruto... .-Hinata estaba sonrojada a más no poder, hasta podria hacerle competencia a unos tomates, Naruto habia caido medio encima de la ojiperlas, su rostro estaba entre los pechos de la chica.

-Lo-o... si-en-to .-tartamudeo sonrojado, aunque con un pequeño derrame nasal, parecia que lo disfrutaba.

-Quitate mujer... que no ves que pesas mucho... que problematica .-dijo Shikamaru mirando sobre su hombro a Temari que estaba encima de él.

-¡Acaso me estas llamando gorda! .-Temari lo miro enfurecida con un pequeño rubor.

-No claro que no .-contesto el pelinegro, para la rubia eso se escucho como un sarcasmo, eso la hiso enfurcer más, no pudo evitar darle un coscorron en la cabeza- ¡auch! pero que te pasa mujer .-la miro enojado mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Tu me provocastes .-lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Jum...-bufó- ya veras mujer .-el intento darle un pequeño golpe, no pudo, la chica aun seguia encima de él, pataleo un poco, retorciendose sin lograr nada, no lograba moverse del todo, miro a Temari quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Fruncio el ceño, dejo escapar un gruñido, provocando la carcajada de la rubia.

-¡Ah!... alguien me esta tocando el trasero .-Sakura estaba sonrojada y algo furiosa, que vergonzoso, alguien le estaba tocando y ni si quiera sabe de quien se trata, Sasuke al escuchar eso se tenso, estaba enfurecido, quien osa tocar a SU Sakura, gruño, cuando sepa de quien la toco, lo mataria sin importar que, no pudo evitar que una de sus manos que estaba sobre algo suavesito, lo apretara por lo enojado que esta ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave- ¡Kyaaa!.. maldito bastardo, cuando sepa quien eres te matare, ¡lo juro! .-Sasuke se quedo de piedra, sera posible, de pronto se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre algo suave "no puede ser" penso, se calmo, puede que no sea lo que el pensaba, asi que hiso una pequeña prueba, volvio apretar aquello suave- ¡ARRGH!... tenlo por hecho... ¡ESTAS MUERTO! .-y en efectivo la chica de cabellos rosas volvio a gritar mas enfurecida que nunca, "yo soy el maldito bastardo pervertido" el pelinegro con algunos destellos azules, tenia los ojos en blanco, quito a como pudo su mano de ahi. Todos los demas maldecian , gritaban, insultaban y algunos dando pequeños golpesitos, no lograban safarce del todo, se retorcian como gusanos, ser aplastados por muchas personas es irritante, mas si te tocaba una persona como Chouji, pobres los que les tocaron estar debajo de él.

-Yo trate de evitar esto chicos, pero ustedes no me hicieron caso .-nego con la cabeza- si ustedes entraban corriendo al portal, este los llevaria aun más rapido que como entraron, sabia que pasaria esto .-suspiro "aunque debi decirles antes de que abrieran el portal" penso, Sara miro a los demas con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir la mirada asesina que le enviaron, rio nerviosa. Neji cerro sus ojos y sonrio de lado.

-Tenten, ya puedes soltarme, no es necesrio que aun me tomes las manos-

-¿Eh? .-la de ojos chocolates bajo su mirada hacias sus manos, se dio cuenta que aun tenia su mano entrelazada con la de Neji- l-lo... si-en-to .-se ruborizo a mas no poder, rapidamente quito su mano con la de Neji como si quemara. Gaara se acerco a Matsuri.

-¿Estas bien? .-pregunto sin expresion en su rostro. A Matsuri le sorprendio que su Gaara, es decir su sensei, quien ahora es kazekage le preguntara por su bienestar, eso significa que si le importa sonrio para sus adentros.

-S-si... kazekage .-lo miro sonrojada con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, ahora que todos estan aqui, es hora de irnos aun cierto lugar, que por cierto esta cerca de aqui .-Sara se acerco aunos arbustos, retirandolos, abrio un pequeño espacio para que todos pudieran pasar, enfrente de ellos, no tan retirado, se encontraba un festival- ¡el festival! vamos chicos .-la de cabellos lacios se adentro seguidos de los otros.

**YA EN EL FESTIVAL **

-Woow cuantos puestos de comida .-comento Chouji haciendosele agua la boca. Naruto se acerco a Sara quedando a su lado.

-Sara, ¿Para que estamos en un festival? no entiendo .-pregunto confundido, la castaña lo miro.

-Es una sorpresa Naruto .-le guiño el ojo, haciendo que al chico le entrara la curiosidad- tus amigos pueden irse si quieren .-esta se volteo a mirarlos- no tienen porque seguirme ya, pueden irse a divertir si lo desean, pueden entrar a la feria que hay aqui, hay una moderna, es de mi tiempo, esta cerca de aqui a la derecha y otra que es normal, esa queda a la derecha .-sonrio- ah... excepto Naruto y Sasuke les tengo una sorpresa .-comento alegre, el pelinegro la miro con una ceja alsada, que sorpresa le dara esa chica, quizas otra pequeña venganza suya, sonrio de lado, esta vez no se dejaria. Algunos presentes miraron con curiosidad, solo algunos se fueron a divertir, como Ino quien se llevo arrastras a Sai, Chouji se fue a comer en los puestos de comida, Shikamaru se fue junto con Temari. Kiba, Lee, Kankuro y Shino este ultimo fue obligado por Kiba, fueron al parque de diversiones la que era mas extrema. Tenten trataba de convencer a Neji, lo mismo era con Matsuri y Gaara, hasta que los chicos accedieron, Gaara tenia un pequeño pendiente, tenia que vigilar a su hermana, asi todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, las unicas que se quedaron fueron Sakura y Hinata.

-Sakura, Hinata... ¿Ustedes no van? .-pregunto Sara, ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza "mm... de Hinata lo entiendo, pero de Sakura, sera que aun siga enamorada de Sasuke" penso, la miro fijamente, para despues girar sobre sus talones- ok, entonces vamos .-Naruto se acerco a Hinata, sonrio entrelazando sus manos, Sara se percató de ello.

-¿Que? le confesastes tus sentimientos y ahora ya son novios .-comento con alegria , Naruto sonrio ampliamente.

-Tenias razón, le confese mi sentimientos, le pedi que fuera mi novia y ella acepto, ¡amo a mi Hinata! .-al decir esto ultimo, la rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo.

-¡Que bueno! ¿no estas feliz Hinata? .-miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-S-si .-sonrio sonrojada correspondiendo al abrazo.

Sakura se mantenia en silencio, siguiendole por detras, sonrio por su amigo, almenos Naruto seria feliz. Sasuke se encontraba a unos cuantos centrimetros de ella, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, este la miro fijamente, la recorrio con la mirada de pies a cabeza, quedando por unos momentos su mirada en ese lugar que, por suerte, pudo lograr tocar, vaya que realmente era un pervertido, se le esta contagiando lo de Naruto, siguio recorriendo con su mirada, se sonrojo, sin quitar la mirada de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se sintio observada, miro de reojo a Sasuke que la mirada tan... no podia ni explicarlo en la forma en que la miraba, y, ¡un momento!, ¿Sasuke sonrojado? eso realmente es dificil de creer, volteo a mirarlo desconcertada, queria comprobar si era verdad, pero, rapidamente el pelinegro esquivo su mirada sonrojandose aun más, Sakura lo miro perpleja "¿pero que le pasa a Sasuke?" penso con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado en son de confusion.

-Uhm... ¿donde estaran? .-se pregunto Sara mirando por todas partes.

-¿A quien buscas Sara? .-pregunto Naruto.

-Ya lo veras... ah, ahi estan .-gritó estusiasmada- vamos .-tomo la mano de Naruto y este la de Hinata, asi llevandoselos arrastras hasta a ese lugar. Sakura los seguia con una gotita anime bajando sobre su cabeza, Sasuke caminaba atras de ellos sin expresion alguna.

-Esta es tu sorpresa Naruto, ta daann .-extendio ambos brazos hacia las personas que tenian enfrente con una gran sonrisa.

-Aww, Sara no tenias porque jalarnos asi .-se tallo las muñecas sin mirar todavia a las personas, also la mirada- que dijistes sobre mi regalo que er...-se quedo mudo al ver a las personas que tenia enfrente.

**Y HASTA AQUI LLEGAMOS, ¿LES GUSTO?** **DIGANME PORFA EN UN DE HACERLO COMICA PERO NOSE SI ME SALIO BIEN xD. ME DICEN TAMBIEN SI REPITO MUCHO ALGUNAS PALABRAS :/ NOSE SI ESTE CAPI ME QUEDO MÁS O MENOS LARGO O CORTO QUE EL CAPI ANTERIOR JEJE X3. ES DIFICIL ESCRIBIR, ES POR ESO QUE LES DIRE QUE PUEDEN TOMAR MI HISTORIA Y MEJORARLA, AGREGARLE ALGUNAS COSAS MÁS SI QUIEREN, MEJOR QUE YO U.U POR CIERTO CREO QUE VOY A DEJAR A INO CON SAI, MI HERMANA ME DIJO QUE QUEDABA MEJOR CON EL, ASI QUE LO DEJARE CON EL -w- SAYONARA! ^^ **

**PD: SE QUE NO HAY MUCHO DE LAS PAREJAS, SOBRE TODO DE LA PAREJA NARUHINA, YA QUE MI FIC SEGUN DEBE TRATAR DE ESTA PAREJA, BUENO LA VERDAD YO LO PUSE ASI PORQUE SI U.U NO SABIA QUE PAREJA PONERLE, ADEMAS QUE CASI ESTE FIC ME BASARE MAS DE OTRA PAREJA PRINCIPAL, DE UN PERSONAJE DISTINTO, CREO QUE NAMAS DEBI PONERLE NARUTO, QUE UNA PAREJA, PERO, TRATARE DE PONER MAS DE ESTA PAREJA, ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO x3, LA ADORO LA AMO, ES ESTUPENDA ¡VIVA EL NARUHINA! YAHOOO! \(^o^)/ JEJE XDD CUIDENSE! BYE. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA E AQUI EL TERCER CAPI, EMM... DISFRUTEN JEJE ^^U ****''ARIGATOU TKM.H :)'' ****POR TU REVIEW QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE ESTA PENDIENTE DE MI HISTORIA, ESTE CAP VA PARA TI ;) ESPERO TE GUSTE, CUIDATE.**

**CAPITULO 3 **

-Nos volvemos a ver ¿no es asi? Naruto .-dijo un hombre alto de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

-Te he extrañado tanto mi pequeño .-dijo una mujer de voz suave, cabello largo y rojo, de ojos color gris-violeta.

-Ma-má... Pa-pá... .-susurro bajo sin poder creerselo. Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron al ver de nuevo a sus Padres, justo ahi, enfrente de él, su vista se nublo a causa de las lagrimas que empezaban hacer precencia de querer salir- ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! .-no aguanto más, dejo caer las lagrimas, corrio hacia ellos y los abrazo a ambos siendo correspondido por estos, quienes estaban felices de ver a su unico hijo.

-Yo...yo no puedo creer que esten aqui de nuevo, verlos... otra vez .-se separo un poco de ellos- los eh extrañado tanto .-con su ante-brazo se limpio las lagrimas- tanto .-murmuro con una gran sonrisa sin quitar el ante-brazo de sus ojos.

-Hay mi pequeño, nosotros tambien te hemos extrañado, no hay un dia que no pensaramos en ti, siempre lo hemos hecho .-a Kushina tambien se le escapo una pequeña lagrima, miraba a su hijo con ternura- no sabes cuanto.

-Tu madre tiene razón, siempre hemos pensado en ti, no tienes idea de cuanto .-miro a su hijo que aun mantenia cubriendo sus ojos con su ante-brazo- hijo .-lo miro con ternura al igual que Kushina- ¿que ocurre?.

-¿Por qué aun mantienes cubriendo tus ojos? ¿que pasa hijo? .-pregunto Kushina algo confundida y preocupada.

-Por que... tengo miedo de que ustedes desaparezcan, de que ya no e-esten aqui .-Kushina y Minato se miraron entre sí, para despues soltar una pequeña risa. Sakura que miraba todo, no pudo evitar que se le frunciera el ceño, su amigo se estaba comportando algo infantil, queria ir alli y darle un pequeño golpe en esa cabezota hueca que tiene, iba a ir alli cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo, miro a la persona que osa detenerla, era Hinata que la miraba con una sonrisa triste y tierna, con eso ella se calmo un poco. Ademas arruinaria el momento, al tener ese pensamiento, Sakura se olvido de darle la golpisa a Naruto.

-Naruto, tu madre y yo nunca vamos a desaparecer, eso jamás .-comento Minato.

-Es verdad hijo, eso nunca va a pasar, somos reales -

Kushina y Minato se acercaron a su hijo, la pelirroja se puso a un lado de su hijo, tomo su ante-brazo e hizo que lo bajara hasta su costado estrelazando sus manos, Minato quedo al lado contrario, poso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto revolviendo sus cabellos rubios con ternura. Naruto miro a sus Padres que le sonreian sinceros.

-Esta vez estaremos contigo -

-Incluso si no nos ves en carne y hueso como nos ves ahora, siempre estaremos aqui .-Kushina levanto la mano libre que tenia y la poso en el pecho de su hijo justo en su corazón- siempre que nos mantengas en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón, ahi estaremos contigo, por siempre, acompañandote en donde quieras que estes.

Naruto los miro por unos segundos, cerro sus ojos, asintió y sonrio con su ya típica sonrisa.

Hinata se limpio una lagrima con su mano que bajaba por su mejilla al ver aquella escena tan tierna, Sakura sonrio para su amigo, Sasuke, al principio estaba desconcertado, sonrio al ver a su amigo tan feliz con sus padres, para despues cambiar a una seria.

-Vamos Uchiha, no pongas esa cara, aun falta tu sorpresa ya veras como te pondras reefeliz.-comento cerrandole un ojo, el chico arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sasuke? ¿mi pequeño Sasuke eres tú? .-se escucho una voz femenina detras suyo, era la voz de una mujer mayor, Sasuke se tenso, volteo lentamente, encontrandose con una mujer de cabellos azabaches, detras de ella venia un hombre de porte seria, la mujer corrio en dirección a él envolviendolo en un abrazo- te e extrañado tanto mi bebe .-el pelinegro abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Mikoto, sueltalo ya, lo estas asfixiando .-dijo el hombre serio una ves llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa estrujando al pobre de su hijo.

-Hay Fugaku, no comprendes la angustia de una madre al no ver a su hijo por mucho, mucho tiempo .-lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza por un momento, para soltarlo y mirarlo- sobre todo por lo que a pasado, hay mi pobre bebe, descuida tu madre esta aqui para protegerte .-dijo con voz suave, acaricio la mejilla de su hijo con una mano, ahora es Sasuke quien estaba sorprendido por ver a sus padres justo enfrente de él.

-Nos alegra volver a verte hijo .-Fugaku sonrio, desconcertando más a su hijo, este se acerco y lo abrazo una vez que Mikoto se separara de su hijo- realmente nos alegra verte.

-Mamá, Papá .-susurro, correspondio al abrazo de sus padres, ya que Mikoto se le volvio a enganchar, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación que hace años no sentia, se sentia tan feliz.

Sara, Naruto y sus padres miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Sakura y Hinata estaban algo sorprendidas, pero despues sonrieron alegres por el chico. Sasuke se deshiso de aquel abrazo con sus padres, aunque les gustaria quedarse asi por un rato más, no podian. El peliazabache que tenia la cabeza gacha se decidio a hablar.

-Yo... no puedo creer que esten aqui .-levanto la mirada, parecia que queria dejar escapar unas lagrimas pero él no lo permitio, Sara se encontra unas cuantas distancia de donde se encontraban ellos para darle espacio al Uchiha con sus padres, se aguantaba de reir, se tapo la voca con su mano, Sasuke estaba haciendo lo mismo que Naruto, el chico no se dio cuenta de ello- seguro, ustedes sabran de lo que quice hacer de Konoha, de mis... amigos, yo, realmente, l-lo siento .-se disculpo agachando la mirada.

-Eso ya no importa hijo, a quedado en el pasado, tu hace tiempo que te has arrepentido y ahora estas con tus amigos, lo importante ahora es que sigas adelante en un futuro mejor, no tienes porque disculparte .-lo abrazo tiernamente, se separo un poco de él para plantarle un beso en su mejilla.

-Asi es hijo, no tienes que disculparte .-su padre se acerco a él poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos con ternura- siento no darles afecto cuando eran más pequeños, realmente me arrepiento .-en su mirada se notaba la tristeza y el arrepentimiento.

-¿Como esta mi tonto hermano menor? .-se escucho una voz detras de él, Sasuke se giro para ver aquella persona que creia que nunca más veria.

-¿Itachi? -

-Hey Sasuke .-Itachi se acerco a su hermano y con sus dos dedos le dio un pequeño toque en su frente- que alegria volver a verte.

-Hijo que bueno que llegastes .-comento Mikoto alegre.

-Madre, aqui tienes tu algodón de azúcar .-el pelinegro se lo entrego a Mikoto- y aqui tienes el ramen que me pedistes padre, ah y las bebidas .-el resto se lo entrego a su padre.

-Gracias Hijo .-dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

-Tu tambien estas aqui .-dijo serio Sasuke.

-¿Que pasa hermanito, no te alegras de verme?-

-P-por supuesto que si .-dijo volteando la mirada hacia un lado para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Yo tambien te quiero mi pequeño hermano menor .-Itachi se acerco a Sasuke pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Bien .-Sara se acerco a ellos juntando sus manos hasta la altura de su barbilla- ya que estas de nuevo con tus padres y tu hermano mayor, deberias ir con ellos a divertirte Sasuke .-comento alegre- hola Itachi.

-Hola Sara .-Itachi correspondio al saludo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, se separo de su hermano, el menor se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermano mayor pero no le dio importancia.

-Que bien que mi plan funciono jeje...-sonrio ampliamente la castaña- Naruto tu tambien deberias ir a divertirte con tus padres y tu Novia .-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco más fuerte.

-¿Ah? ¿es verdad hijo? ¿tienes una novia? ¿presentanos a nuestra nuera? .-pregunto Kushina super alegre acercandose rapidamente a su hijo.

-E-Eh.. si, Hinata .-llamo a su chica, esta al escuchar su nombre se puso nerviosa- acercate por favor, te quiero presentar a mis padres .-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Hinata se acerco timidamente- bien, les presento a mi novia, Hinata Hyuga .-Naruto entrelazo sus manos.

-Uhm... es muy bonita .-la pelirroja se acerco a la ojiperla detallandola con una sonrisa en su rostro. La pelinegra se sonrojo.

-M-Muchas Gracias, es un g-gusto conocerla Sra Namikaze .-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Por favor, solo dime Kushina .-le sonrio calidamente. Hinata asintio.

-Es un gusto conocerte pequeña .-Minato le extendió la mano, Hinata tomo la mano de su suegro.

-T-Tambien es un gusto conocerlo, Señor .-dijo timidamente.

-Dime Minato ok .-le guiño un ojo, Hinata solo sonrio.

-¿Que tal si vamos a la feria? .-pregunto Kushina.

-Claro porque ¿no? .-Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa. Y asi Naruto junto con su novia y sus padres se dirigieron hacia la feria- ¿y que es una feria?.

Mikoto sonrio hacia la familia de Naruto y miro a su hijo.

-Eh, dime Sasuke ¿tu tambien tienes una novia que nos quieras presentar? .-pregunto su Madre con un pequeño toque de esperanza.

-Bueno... yo... .-pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Sasuke? ¿NOVIA? jajaja .-Sara empezó a reír- jaja yo creo que tu hijo es gay .-se limpio una lagrima, Mikoto tenia una aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto que no, YO NO SOY GAY .-a Sasuke le broto una venita palpitante en su frente.

-Nee... Sasuke yo nunca te e visto salir con alguna chica .-le miro con un ojo cerrado y con su dedo índice puesto en su barbilla, con una sonrisa- vamos ¿di la verdad?

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SOY! .-le gritó furioso- ¿y que me dices de Itachi? a él tampoco no lo has visto salir con una chica.

-Hey Sasuke no me metas en esto -dijo Itachi.

-Claro que si, él tuvo una novia, en su mundo .-Sara fruncio el ceño- y tu no -sonrio de lado. Sasuke gruño e Itachi rio por lo bajo.

-Bien, no me importa ya lo que pienses de mi .-se cruzo de brazos.

-Hijo ¿que tal si invitas a esa chica a ir con nosotros? .-Mikoto apunto hacia una chica de cabellos rosas- es tu compañera de equipo ¿no?.

-Ex compañera madre y no se si, sea buena idea .-esto ultimo lo susurro por lo bajo.

-Vamos hijo, no seas malo .-le miro con ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-Tks... esta bien .-suspiro y miro a su madre que tenia una gran sonrisa. Fugaku tenia una gotita anime sobre su cabeza, nego con la cabeza y sonrio. Sasuke fue en direccion hacia Sakura. "Aaww que lindo" penso Sara "es lo que queria" sonrio en forma de gatito, sus manos estaban sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras de nuevo desprendia corazóncitos a su alrededor. Itachi se acerco hacia Sara.

-Tu tambien puedes acompañarnos -Sara salio de su ensoñacion y miro a Itachi.

-¿Eh? no no, no te preocupes por mi .-nego con sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro- esto es de familia, anda ve .-Sara lo volteo y lo empujo por la espalda- diviertanse.

-¿Estas segura? .-pregunto dandose vuelta, tomando sus manos para que lo dejara de empujar, la miro seriamente.

-Segura .-sonrio nerviosa- ademas tengo algo que hacer, asi que estare ocupada .-se solto de su agarre dandole la espalda.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir? -

-Ajá...no te preocupes .-

Esta se volteo a mirarlo y le sonrio. Itachi asintio y se fue.

Sasuke se acerco hacia Sakura que miraba algun punto indefinido.

-Sakura .-

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar que la llamaban, giro sobre si misma para encarar a la persona que la llamaba.

-Sasuke... ¿Que sucede? .-

-Mi madre quiere que vengas con nosotros .-

-¿Eh?.-

La chica le miro sorprendida.

-Al festival .-

-Eh... bueno... yo.. .-

-¿Vendrás si o no? .- Le pregunto secamente.

-Si .-

La ojijades le regalo una sonrisa tierna, Sasuke le miro por un momento para despues girar e ir hacia donde estaba su familia, Sakura le siguio detras. La pelirrosa vio a Itachi y a Sara hablar juntos "Uhm... sera que Itachi invite a Sara" miro que todavia seguian platicando y vio que esta negaba "por favor Sara acepta, asi no seria la unica chica joven, aunq esta la mamá de Sasuke, aun asi..." miraba intrigada a Sara, para despues mirar extrañada, Sara empujaba a Itachi por la espalda nerviosamente, este se giraba y tomaba sus manos, algo le dijo, esta nego soltandose de su agarre dandole la espalda "Que sucede entre ellos dos" "Sera que se gustan" vio como Itachi se giraba e iba en direccion a ellos que ya habian llegado con los padres de Sasuke y este.

-Bien, vamonos .-

-Itachi, ¿no invitastes a Sara? .-pregunto su madre.

-Si, pero rechazo la invitación .-

-Ohum...que mal .-

La pelinegra estaba decepcionada pero que podia hacer, no podia obligar a Sara a ir con ellos, o si podria, no, no puede "Bueno almenos esta esa chica que iba en el equipo de Sasuke" Mikoto sonrio ampliamente "haré lo posible para que esten juntos".

-Bien, entonces vamos .-

Mikoto empezo a caminar y todos las siguieron. Sara miro partir a la familia Uchiha junto con Sakura, esta suspiro aliviada.

-Ahora que haré .-

Se llevo un dedo hacia el menton en forma pensativa "me pregunto que haran los demas" penso Sara mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Eso estuvo genial! .-

Kiba iba saliendo de unos de esos juegos mecanicos, detras de él venian Kankuro y Lee.

-Es verdad, deberiamos subir de nuevo .-gritó eufórico Lee con llamitas en los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lee .-apoyo Kankuro- que tal si subimos de nuevo.

-Esta bien .-acepto Kiba feliz- oigan, ¿donde esta Shino?.

Este empezo a buscarlo con la mirada.

-No lo se .-respondio Kankuro.

El chico siguio buscandolo hasta que lo encontro, se dirigio a él. Shino se encontraba en los botes de basura, tenia la cabeza en unos de ellos, al parecer no se sentia bien.

-Heey Shino... hasta que te encontre .-una vez cerca le palmeo la espalda- que dices ¿quieres subir de nuevo al juego?.

Shino se reicoporo rapidamente estremeciendose.

-N-No...mejor me queto aqui .-

-Estas seguro .-

-Si .-

Kiba se encogio de hombros y se dirigio hacia su dos amigos. Shino suspiro. Este se llevo la mano al rostro algo frustado.

-Disculpe .-

Shino levanto la mirada al escuchar una voz femenina al lado de él.

-¿Estas bien? .- Pregunto una chica de cabello azul oscuro algo corto y ojos aguamarinas.

-¿Eh?.. .-Shino parpadeo varias veces hasta que reaciono- eh... si.. .-contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Estas seguro? te veo algo palido -

-Eh... bueno... solo estoy algo mariado, pero nada grave, no te preocupes .-

-Bien .-

Ella le dedico una sonrisa amigable, la chica se acerco a él, poniendolo nervioso, una vez cerca de él, reviso su bolsillo y le entrego unos dulces a él. Shino los miro extrañado.

-Toma, come unos de estos te calmaran el mareo .-el pelinegro la miro y esta le sonrio aun más- si es que aun te sigues sintiendo asi.

-Ah, si, gracias .-Shino tomo aquellos dulces.

-Mi nombre es Yui, ¿y él tuyo? .-pregunto la peliazul.

-Shino .-respondio este.

-Mucho gusto, Shino .-le extendio la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro. El pelinegro correspodio al saludo.

-Igualmente .-

-¿Estas solo? .-

-No, venia con unos amigos, en este momento estan entretenidos en unos de esos juegos, yo no quise ir, porque... me mareaba mucho .-este se sonrojo aun más.

La chica solto una pequeña risita.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?, conozco un lugar donde lo sirven delicioso ¿que dices?.-esta le miro aun con la sonrisa- digo, si quieres, bueno... yo... jeje.. .- esta bajo la mirada sonrojada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eh...-Shino tambien se sonrojo- m-me gustaria ir.

-¿De verdad? .-esta also la mirada sorprendida.

-Si .-

-Que bien .-esta sonrio ampliamente- vamos entonces ¿a tus amigos no le importara sino te encuentran?

-No lo creo .-esta vez Shino se puso serio "no creo que se acuerden de mi, siempre lo hacen" este suspiro mientras le bajaba una gotita anime de la cabeza.

-Shino... .-

-¿Eh? ¿ah? si, vamos .-este le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica le sonrio tierna. Ambos empezaron a caminar, Shino comio unos de esos dulces que la chica le regalo, ya que aun se sentia mareado y con asco "uhm, estan deliciosos, y se me quito rapido el asco" penso.

Sara se encontraba sentada en una banca comiendo unos ricos onigiris que se compro y un jugo. Una vez se los termino, tiro la emboltura junto con el embase del jugo a la basura.

-Ah, ahora que hago .- se levanto de la banca y empezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Mi querida Sara, que milagro que te encuentro por aqui .-

Sara se detuvo al escuchar esa voz tras suya "no puede ser" se estremecio, volteo lentamente para mirar al chico "no puede, no puede ser él, no" al estar completamente en frente de esa personano quedo sorprendida y horrorizada.

-E-Edwar .-

-Me encanta cuando tartamudeas mi nombre .-ronroneo este- ah, tan hermosa como siempre, no haz cambiado nada .-la miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-Que? ¿Que haces aqui? .-

-Lo mismo que tu querida .-le sonrio de lado- dando un paseo por el festival, me imagino que tu tambien, pero no sola, seguro estas con tu No-vie-ci-to.

-¿Eh? .-

La castaña le miro extrañada, hasta que recordo "Es verdad, yo le dije a Edwar que tenia Novio" esta se puso azul "Oh no, si descubre que no tengo, seguira molestandome" "¿Que hare? el rubio ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Y dime .-La chica salio de sus pensamientos y le miro nerviosa- ¿donde esta tu No-vio?.

-É-Él esta... fue a comprarme algo para comer .-rio nerviosa "solo espero que se la crea".

-Uhm... ya veo .-el chico le miro con los ojos entrecerrados- no te importa que espere aqui contigo para conocerlo .-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh... bueno... ahem... bien jeje.. .-

"Oh no" esta lloraba interiormente "Que suceda un milagro"

-Sara, solo quiero saber si el chico es bueno para ti, ya que somos amigos, no quiero que te hagan daño .-este le miro con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Jeje... no te preocupes, él jamas me haria daño .-esta se rasco la cabeza nerviosa "si claro como si te creeré en eso, lo que quieres es ver alguna debilidad, para ver si nos puedes separar" "lo que no va pasar ya que no tengo Novio" "¡QUE VOY HACEEER!" paso unos quince minutos y no aparecia el supuestamente novio de Sara.

-No crees que ya se tardo ese chico .-le miro burlon.

"Sera que se este dando cuenta de que no tengo novio y que le he mentido"

-Seguro debe de estar atrapado en la multitud, ya sabes por el festival .-

-Ajá.. .-

"Al parecer me has mentido Sara" sonrio perverso "no tienes Novio, solo me dijistes eso para que me alejaras de ti" "pero, dejare pasar otros minutos más, sino aparece tu noviecito, te restregare en la cara que nadien me miente" fruncio el ceño para despues sonreir normal.

Pasaron los minutos y no aparecia el milagro que Sara espera "Hay no, hay no, por favor por lo que más quieras Kami, que suceda un milagro" esta empezo a sudar frio.

-Sabes Sara.. .-la ojicafes empezo a temblar nerviosa- creo que tu.. .-pero fue interrumpido por la voz conocida por la castaña.

-¡Sara! .-

-¡Itachi! .-

Esta se giro hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, esta corrio hacia el rodeando con sus brazos por la cintura en un abrazo.

-¡Aah! ¡Itachiii! que feliz me siento .-esta lo apreto mas en le abrazo, Itachi le miro sorprendido pero correspondio al abrazo mientras en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa.

-Je, tambien me alegra verte .-

Edwar que estaba viendo todo fruncia más el ceño, se acerco hacia la pareja.

-Asi que .-el pelinegro levanto la mirada hacia el chico que se habia acercado a ellos- tu eres el novio ¿no?

Sara se puso tensa e Itachi lo sintio, la castaña levanto la mirada, que deria Itachi "si el se niega, todo se ira al drenaje" le miro intrigada por lo que diria, este le miro de reojo para mirar seriamente al chico rubio.

-Si, lo soy .-sonrio de lado con superiodidad al ver al chico apretar la mandibula fuertemente. Sara le miro sorprendida- ¿acaso haz estado molestando a mi novia?.

-No, por supuesto que no .-le sonrio forsado- solo pase a saldarla ya que no nos veiamos por mucho tiempo, y queria conocer le novio de mi amiga .-miro de reojo a Sara- bien mi querida Sara, nos vemos despues, divertete con tu noviecito.

-Hey antes de que te vayas solo te advierto .-le miro friamente- quiero que dejes de llamarla "mi querida Sara" es mi novia y no lo permito.

-Ok, lo tengo bien claro, prometo no decirle más así .-

Y se retiro del lugar hasta perderse de la vista de la pareja, hubo un pequeño silencio entre Sara y Itachi. Hasta que el pelinegro se decidio hablar.

-Sara .-la chica se puso nerviosa, habia ocultado su rostro en el pecho de él, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo se aparto rapidamente de él con un enorme sonrojo- ¿que sucede?

-Eh... uhm... yo... .-tartamudeo.

-Conoces al chico .-

-S-si .-

-¿Te molesta? .-

-B-Bueno algo asi .-esta empezo a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa al estilo Hinata. Itachi suspiro.

-Tienes que contarmelo todo -

-Esta bien, veras, según él, esta enamorado de mi .-le miro con la cabeza gacha- y como le dije hace tiempo que no lo queria más que como un amigo, él esta haciendo lo posible por enamorame, empezo a acosarme por todos lados, no me dejaba en paz .-miro hacia otro lado esquivando su mirada- asi que, para que me dejara en paz, le dije que tenia novio y por un tiempo estuve libre de él, hasta ahora que al parecer se ha dado cuenta que le he mentido o eso creo.

-Bueno... pues con lo que paso, creo que ahora, si cree que tienes novio .-Itachi le sonrio.

-Si, quizás .-la castaña le miro y correspondio la sonrisa, para despues apartar la vista rapidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Y-y bueno...-

-¿Ahora que haremos? .-termino de completar la pregunta, Sara solo asintio sin mirarlo- pues, no es obvio, tenemos que seguir finjiendo que somos novios.

-¿Eh? .-le miro sorprendida.

-No querras que ese tal bastardo se de cuenta que le hemos mentido, si no nos ve andar juntos se dara cuenta .-le miro serio.

-Ahm, pero estas seguro .-la castaña le miro confundida y preocupada- es una farsa, no quiero que tu...-

-No me importa .-

-Pero, yo te meti en esto, yo.. .-

-No te preocupes, quiero ayudarte en esto .-le dedico una sonrisa. La ojicafes se le quedo mirando para despues sonreirle.

-Itachi .-

-¿Mm? .-

-¿Como actuan los novios? .-

-Bueno.. .-el se llevo un dedo al mento- siempre van juntos a cualquier lugar tomados de la mano .-la chica se sonrojo un poco- avaces van abrazados, van en citas, aveces van en lugares privados, se dan besos tiernos .-la joven iba subiendo de tono cada que Itachi decia como actuan los novios- tambien se dan besos apasionados .-el pelinegro le miro picaramente, esta echaba humos por las orejas- deberiamos hacer lo ultimo.

-!N-NO! .-grito nerviosa parecia un tomate viviente, Itachi solto una carcajada.

-Pareces un tomate .-

-C-CALLATE .-

-Ya, calmate .-el chico se acerco a ella quedando a su lado- ahora vamos al festival .-Itachi le tomo la mano, esta sintio algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo en el momento que Itachi tomaba su mano "pero que me pasa" se pregunto Sara y miro a Itachi que tambien la miraba.

-B-Bien, que estamos esperando vamos al festival .-esta empezo a caminar rapidamente jalando a Itachi con sigo, este nego con la cabeza al verla tan nerviosa esquivando su mirada, solto una risilla, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro, hizo que Sara dejara de caminar rapidamente quedando a su lado, esta no le miro, seguia nerviosa e Itachi solo le miro de reojo ensachando más su sonrisa, asi ambos siguieron disfrutando del festival.

Sasuke se encontraba observando a las dos mujeres que conversaban amenamente de quien sabe que cosas, pero su mirada estaba solo en Sakura, se vei tan feliz, tan hermosa. La pelinegra se volteo hacia su hijo y este rapidamente aparto la mirada de ellas algun lugar especifico, para que su Madre y Sakura no se dieran cuenta que la estaba observando, mas bien de Sakura.

-Sasuke ¿donde esta Itachi?** .-**pregunto Mikoto a su hijo menor.

-No lo se, el dijo que haria algo importante .-contesto el pelinegro.

-Esta bien .-suspiro la azabache. Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, Mikoto miro a la chica que tenia a su lado que miraba divertida a unos niños que jugaban por ahi, haciendo sus travesuras, luego miro a su hijo que seguia mirando a la nada, para despues mirar hacia el suelo pensando "deberia dejarlos solos" also su mirada y se encontro con que su esposo venia de camino hacia ellos que traia unos onigiris para ella y Sakura, ya que Sasuke y su esposo no quisieron nada. Esta se levanto de donde estaba sentada, haciendo que Sakura la mirara, le dedico una sonrisa- Ire a ayudar a mi esposo ¿no te importa si te dejo aqui con Sasuke?

-Eh... no, descuide .-le sonrio nerviosa. No queria quedarse sola con Sasuke.

-Ok...entonces me voy, regreso prontoo .-esta desaparecio rapidamente de la mirada de la chica. Mikoto arrastro a su esposo que la miro algo confundido hacia unos arbustos. Otro pequeño silencio se presento, la pelirrosa no sabia que decir, entablar una conversación con Sasuke era una misión imposible, prefirio ya no decir nada. El chico solo se mantenia mirando la nada, debes en cuando daba una pequeña mirada hacia Sakura.

-Al parecer Sasuke y Sakura no diran nada .-Mikoto suspiro decepcionada.

-No entiendo Mikoto ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? .-pregunto Fugaku confundido.

-Quiero que Sakura sea mi nuera, los deje solos para conversaran pero no dicen nada .-

-Ahh... sabes como es nuestro hijo, sera dificil hacer que él quiera entablar una conversación .-

-Mmm... .-

Fugaku y Mikoto decidieron quedarse un rato escondidos por si sucedia algo entre ellos pero seguian igual, ninguno daba señal de querer conversar. Los padres de Sasuke suspiraron salieron de su escondite, se acercaron a ellos fingiendo que apenas iban llegando.

-Hemos llegado .-comento la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

-Aqui estan tus Onigiris Sakura .-le entrego lo mencionado a Sakura.

-Uhm.. gracias .-sonrio.

-Que tal despues de acabar nuestros onigiris, vamos a ver el desfile, ¿Qué dicen? .-propuso Mikoto emocionada.

-Me encantaria .-acepto la ojijade alegre.

-Bien, vamos entonces .-

-Hmph! .-

Asi todos se dirijieron hacia el desfile, una vez que Mikoto y Sakura se acabaran sus onigiris.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejadme un Review si estuvo entretenido o aburrido, lo cual lo fue -.-' jeje es que en este momento casi no tuve inspiración, oigan por ahi hay una chavita que pide un fic de la pareja Saizou x Isanami de Brave 10, si hay algunas(os) que se quieran animar a hacer un fic de esa serie y pareja, harian muy feliz a la chica, yo ya vi si habia fic de esta serie y solo hay pocas, quizás, como unas seis, y solo hay un fic de Saizou x Izanami al parecer la chavita consiguio que alguien le hiciera una historia de esa pareja jeje xD aunque no estaria mal hacer más de ella ¿no creen? vamos animense, bueno si quieren no es obligatorio je ^^U Cuídense Sayonara! :3 **

**Pd: Gracias Shana por tu review que apenas me di cuenta que dejastes jeje espero te guste este cap, dejame ver si la dejo con kiba o con Sai, como nadien decia con quien quedarse, mi hermana me dijo que la dejara con Sai, ya que mi hermana le gusta, pero ya veremos... ok Cuidate mucho. Sayo! XD.**


End file.
